ingeniograma_enciclopedicofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Max Ophüls
|Nombre real = Maximillian Oppenheimer |Fecha de nacimiento = 6 de mayo de 1902 |Lugar de nacimiento = |Fecha de fallecimiento = 25 de marzo de 1957 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = }} Maximillian Oppenheimer conocido como Max Ophüls fue un director cinematográfico alemán. Nació el 6 de mayo de 1902 en (Sarrebruck, Alemania) y falleció el 25 de marzo de 1957) en (Hamburgo, Alemania). Max Ophüls rodó su primera obra maestra, "Amoríos", en 1932, poco tiempo antes de que los nazis suprimieran todas las libertades, incluida la libertad de creación artística. Esa película ya llevaba su sello inconfundible, la fluidez de la cámara, la trama engarzada en episodios, la composición barroca. Max Ophüls, cuyo nombre verdadero era Maximilian Oppenheimer, rodó en el exilio en París, Italia, Gran Bretaña, holanda y los Estados Unidos. El artista fronterizo, nacido en el Sarre, se encontraba a gusto en todas partes. En sus obras tardías, por ejemplo "La ronda", rodadas a su regreso del exilio, continuó, con éxito, en la línea que se vio obligado a interrumpir diecisiete años antes, demostrando que el séptimo arte y los éxitos de taquilla no son incompatibles. thumb|200px|"Yo creo que la grandeza de la interpretación empieza donde ya no importa la palabra." Filmografía *Dann schon lieber Lebertran (1931, corto). *Die verliebte Firma (1931). *Die verkaufte Braut (1932). *Amoríos (1933). *Une histoire d'amour (1933). *Lachende Erben (1933). *Se ha robado un hombre (1933). *La mujer de todos (1934) protagonizado por Isa Miranda. *Divina (1935). *Komedie om geld (1936). *Ave María (1936). *La tendre ennemie (1936). *Valse brillante de Chopin (1936). *Yoshiwara (1937). *Werther (1938) basada en la obra Las desventuras del joven Werther de Goethe. *Suprema decisión (1939) protagonizado por Edwige Feuillère. *La escuela de las mujeres (1940) obra de Molière. *De Mayerling a Sarajevo (1940) protagonizado por Edwige Feuillère. *La conquista de un reino (1947) protagonizado por Douglas Fairbanks Jr.. *Carta de una desconocida (1948) protagonizado por Joan Fontaine, Louis Jourdan. *Caught (1949) protagonizado por Barbara Bel Geddes, James Mason. *Almas desnudas (1949) protagonizado por James Mason, Joan Bennett. *La Ronda (1950) protagonizado por Anton Walbrook, Simone Signoret, Gérard Philipe. *El placer (1952) protagonizado por Danielle Darrieux, Jean Gabin. *Madame de... (1953) protagonizado por Charles Boyer, Danielle Darrieux, Vittorio De Sica. *Lola Montes (1955) protagonizado por Martine Carol, Peter Ustinov, Anton Walbrook. Bibliografía * Max Ophüls (1959), Spiel im Dasein. Eine Rückblende. Mit einem Nachwort von Hilde Ophüls und einer Einführung von Friedrich Luft, sowie achtzehn Abbildungen (autobiography), Stuttgart: Henry Goverts Verlag (posthumously published) * Alan Larson Williams (1977, reprinted 1980, 1992), Max Ophüls and the Cinema of Desire: Style and Spectacle in Four Films, 1948–1955, Dissertations on Film series, New York: Arno Press (reprint). | ISBN 0405129246 * Susan M. White (1995), The Cinema of Max Ophüls: Magisterial Vision and the Figure of Woman, New York: Columbia University Press. | ISBN 0231101139 * L. Bacher (1996), Max Ophüls in the Hollywood Studios, Rutgers, New Jersey: Rutgers University Press. | ISBN 0813522919 Enalces externos *Max Ophuls Bibliography (via UC Berkeley Media Resources Center) *Senses of Cinema Essay by Tag Gallagher *Max Ophüls Award Categoría:Cineastas de Alemania